The invention relates to current limiting fuses.
Current limiting fuses typically have one or more fusible elements connecting two conducting terminals within an insulative housing.
One type of fuse construction employs a housing made of a tubular casing of melamine glass, cardboard, or thermoset polymer resins in a matrix with glass or papers. The ends of the tubes are typically closed with end caps, which go around the ends of the tube, or end blocks of brass or copper, which are inside of the tube at the ends. When end blocks are employed, there often are terminal blades that are located on the outer surfaces of the end blocks (being either integral with or attached such as by welding or brazing to the end blocks), and fusible elements are connected, e.g., by welding in grooves, to the inside surfaces of the end blocks.
Barricklow U.S. Pat. No. 973,250 describes a different type of fuse construction in which the insulative housing is made of two pieces that are bolted together.